Make it up, Fall in love
by Kana94
Summary: Elle pouvait bien lui dire non autant qu'elle le voulait, elle aimait bien James Potter. Elle aimait trop James Potter. /OS/


I wanna touch you, baby  
I wanna feel you, too  
I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
Just me and you  
Dusk til dawn - ZAYN

« Ce n'est pas possible, Merlin, dîtes moi que c'est une blague, murmura t-elle pour elle même en déambulant entre les rangées d'une bibliothèque moldue qui se trouvait à deux pâtés de maisons de chez ses parents. »

Lily avait la vague impression d'être suivie depuis qu'elle était sortie de chez elle, mais elle avait eu beau se retourner plusieurs fois, elle n'avait rien vu. Ses parents lui intimaient toujours de faire attention à elle lorsqu'elle sortait car ils savaient exactement ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique, elle les avait bien mis au courant de la guerre.

Ils étaient partis pour le week-end afin de rencontrer la famille de Vernon Dursley, le petit-ami de sa sœur, et elle était ravie d'avoir la maison pour elle toute seule, mais en sortant cet après-midi là et en ressentant une présence derrière elle, elle avait regretté qu'ils ne soient pas là. C'était stupide, ses parents ne pouvaient rien faire si elle se faisait attaquer par des mangemorts mais son premier réflexe avait pourtant été de penser à les contacter pour leur parler de ses soupçons.

Cependant, après avoir parcouru les rangées de livres pendant un bon quart d'heure tout en jetant des regards suspicieux par dessus son épaule, elle avait eu une espèce d'illumination. Elle s'était d'abord dit que ce n'était décemment pas envisageable, et puis elle avait réfléchi un peu et en était venue à la conclusion que James Potter était entièrement capable d'agir aussi stupidement.

Elle observa la pièce brièvement avant de filer droit vers l'endroit de la bibliothèque où il n'y avait absolument personne, puis elle s'arrêta devant des magasines animaliers. Elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être seule et plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que ses soupçons étaient parfaitement plausibles, alors elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et elle prit la parole.

« Potter, n'as-tu donc rien de mieux à faire de tes vacances que de suivre des filles comme un dangereux psychopathe ?! S'exclama t-elle à voix basse. »

Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas juste complètement folle pendant deux ou trois secondes, et puis son ancien camarade de classe fit glisser sa cape d'invisibilité le long de son visage et elle vit sa tête flotter dans l'air pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tire d'un coup sec sur le morceau de tissu en lui jetant un regard dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda t-il sans avoir l'air touché le moins du monde par sa remarque.  
\- Rien. Vraiment rien, répondit-elle, las. J'ai juste senti une présence, et je ne connais qu'une seule personne au monde capable de faire ce genre de chose.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ce n'était vraiment pas un compliment. Quand est-ce que tu comptais enlever ta cape ?  
\- Je voulais te faire tomber deux ou trois bouquins dessus avant, juste histoire de voir ta tête.  
\- Très drôle. Tu es un grand malade, tu le sais ? soupira t-elle avant de se retourner pour observer une revue sur les animaux de compagnie. »

Elle l'entendit rire et s'efforça d'avoir l'air parfaitement désintéressée par sa présence tout en sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard depuis plus d'un mois, avaient tous les deux obtenus leurs ASPICs, et c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre. Elle n'avait pas répondu.

Ils avaient une histoire compliquée tous les deux. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour la première fois en cinquième année, et elle avait refusé. Tout s'était ensuite enchaîné. Il n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire. Elle était à présent incapable de donner le nombre exact de demandes qu'il avait formulées.

C'était un enfant gâté. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit, et Lily le suspectait de continuer à lui courir après pour cette unique raison. Elle était la seule à lui avoir dit « non » et visiblement, cela l'avait marqué.

« Merlin, ces moldus sont des barbares, souffla t-il en brandissant un magazine. »

Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il lui montra rapidement la couverture avant de reposer l'ouvrage à sa place. Elle eut juste le temps de voir deux chasseurs tenir le corps inerte et maculé de sang d'un énorme cerf. James semblait horrifié.

« Est-ce que tu m'as suivie ici juste pour me dire que ton petit cœur se brise quand un animal meurt ? se moqua t-elle en retenant un sourire narquois.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être insensible, Evans.  
\- Ce n'est pas de l'insensibilité, c'est de la surprise. Je pensais que tu étais du genre à noyer des chatons. »

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et sa mine offusquée eut raison de Lily qui lâcha un rire étouffé. Elle pouvait bien lui dire « non » autant qu'elle le voulait, elle aimait bien James Potter. Elle aimait trop James Potter.

Il était stupidement intelligent et il avait quelque chose de magnétique. Elle s'en méfiait comme de la peste car elle jurait qu'il avait bien souvent de mauvaises intentions, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas si terrible. Il était beau et en était parfaitement conscient. Il s'en servait certainement un peu trop, et cela l'irritait vraiment. Sa prétention était probablement la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours refusé de sortir avec lui. Ça, et la crainte qu'elle ressentait de n'être qu'un défi de plus sur sa longue liste de folies en tout genre.

« Alors ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle mode de suivre les filles sous une cape d'invisiblité ? Un pari entre Sirius et toi ? reprit-elle en passant devant lui pour retourner vers une rangée de livres qui l'intéressaient vraiment.  
\- Sirius m'a dit que je devrais laisser la cape à la maison, mais...  
\- Alors c'est un pari, trancha t-elle en inspirant brutalement, ennuyée.  
\- Absolument pas, nia t-il. Je voulais venir te voir, mais je... Une fois devant chez toi, j'ai paniqué et j'ai mis ma cape, tu sortais tout juste et je... Tu avais commencé à marcher, je me suis dit que ce serait bizarre de la retirer maintenant... expliqua t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Et donc tu as trouvé ça complètement normal de la garder et de continuer à me suivre ? l'interrogea t-elle en le fixant d'un air ahuri. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis dévia le regard, semblant chercher une réponse convenable, et elle retint un éclat de rire. Il agissait comme un idiot et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela complètement délirant et quelque part, vraiment drôle.

« Eh bien... J'imagine que j'ai dû penser que c'était une bonne idée à un moment... marmonna t-il avant de lui adresser un sourire contrit qui manqua de la faire trébucher.  
\- Mais à quel moment ?! insista t-elle en riant de bon cœur.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. J'étais inquiet, on ne s'est pas vu depuis presque deux mois ! protesta t-il, la prenant par surprise.  
\- Et c'est peut-être justement parce que tu es le genre de personne à suivre des filles sous sa cape d'invisibilité... répliqua t-elle avec un sourire malin.  
\- Oh allez, Evans... Tu sais très bien que je ne fais jamais ça normalement.  
\- Normalement... répéta t-elle en caressant distraitement la tranche d'un roman.  
\- Je n'y peux rien si tu me rends nerveux. »

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il paraissait véritablement sérieux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pas pour se donner l'air d'être tout juste descendu de son balais, mais par embarras, et elle se sentit rougir brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes vacances ? ajouta t-il, lui donnant l'impression qu'il essayait de dissiper le malaise et surtout, de détourner son attention de sa propre gêne.  
\- Rien. Vraiment pas grand chose, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement. Je... Je veux dire... Je cherche un peu de travail et je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici, ou à la maison avec mes parents, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Certainement moins que toi. J'imagine que tu as d'autres loisirs que de suivre les gens dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Évidemment, répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Sirius et moi, on sort beaucoup. Tu devrais venir aux Trois Balais un jour avec nous, tu verras, c'est...  
\- Je ne suis pas encore complètement inconsciente, Potter, le coupa t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens encore de refuser de sortir avec moi ?  
\- Vraiment ? C'était une demande ?  
\- J'ai essayé de rendre ça subtile... confirma t-il. »

Encore une fois, elle se surprit à sourire. James Potter avait beau être absolument insupportable la plupart du temps, elle le trouvait excessivement amusant, et ce peu importe à quel point elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire.

« Alors on en est à combien de refus ? 24, non ?  
\- 32, répondit-il sans ciller.  
\- Et ton ego est toujours intact ?  
\- Il est légèrement fendillé.  
\- Légèrement, c'est tout ?  
\- J'ai toujours de l'espoir.  
\- Même après m'avoir suivie ici caché sous une cape comme une espèce de cinglé ?  
\- … Je pense que tu es secrètement attirée par les cinglés, lâcha t-il après avoir pris une seconde pour réfléchir.  
\- Qui ne le serait pas ? ironisa t-elle. »

Il se mit à rire, et ils se turent tous les deux quand une jeune femme passa dans leur rangée. Lily tira plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque pour en lire le résumé, incapable cependant d'en assimiler une seule ligne alors qu'elle sentait le regard de James vissé sur elle.

« Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle quand ils furent de nouveaux seuls. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu jusqu'à chez moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais marché pendant des heures, j'ai juste transplané, l'informa t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu n'as pas fait ça juste pour me proposer d'aller avec Sirius et toi aux Trois balais, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas spécialement. C'était juste un bonus... Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu ne réponds pas aux lettres, apparemment.  
\- Est-ce que tu débarques chez chaque personne qui ne te répond pas ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, tu es la première. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais si elle avait dû être parfaitement franche, elle lui aurait avoué qu'elle était contente de le voir. Elle s'était ennuyée pendant la majeure partie des vacances et la discussion qu'elle était en train d'entretenir avec lui était probablement le moment le plus divertissant qu'elle ait vécu depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais arrêter de te parler après Poudlard ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle venait de s'emparer d'un livre et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothécaire à une allure soutenue.  
\- Hmmm... J'imagine, avoua t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de grands amis.  
\- Bien sûr que nous sommes amis ! réfuta t-il immédiatement.  
\- Passer sept ans dans la même école ne fait pas de nous des amis, James.  
\- Tu viens de m'appeler James. Les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine que l'amitié ne tienne qu'à ça, pointa t-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Peut-être que si tu ne veux pas admettre que nous sommes amis, c'est parce que tu me vois autrement... ajouta t-il en battant rapidement des cils. »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive et elle posa lourdement son bouquin sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire qui leur lança à tous les deux un sourire attendri. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, elle avait entendu la conversation, et Lily pesta intérieurement contre ses parents qui avaient facilement sympathisé avec tout le quartier quand ils avaient emménagé, vingt ans plus tôt, si bien qu'elle était persuadée que dans quelques jours, l'un ou l'autre serait mis au courant de cette petite rencontre impromptue dans la bibliothèque du village.

« C'est tout ce qu'il te faut ? lui demanda la bibliothécaire avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. »

Lily acquiesça simplement, les joues brûlantes, et elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible, tenant étroitement le livre contre elle alors que James marchait à ses côtés au milieu de la petite rue de lotissement qui menait à sa maison.

« Est-ce que je suis supposée t'inviter à boire quelque chose chez moi ?  
\- Si tu en as envie. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, répondit-il en prenant un air flegmatique qui ne la trompa pas.  
\- Oh Merlin, je te connais, tu veux toujours t'imposer, affirma t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte. Allez, rentre.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tes parents vont dire si un jeune homme qui n'est pas ton ami pénètre dans leur maison ? plaisanta t-il en restant planté sur le porche, les mains dans les poches.  
\- Mes parents sont absents tout le week-end, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta réputation.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour la mienne que je me fais du souci, répliqua t-il en passant devant elle quand elle ouvrit la porte. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et elle s'énerva intérieurement de ne pas être capable d'y être insensible. A peine était-il entré dans le hall qu'il avait déjà saisi un cadre à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait une photo de Lily soufflant six bougies sur un gros gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle poussa un soupir agacé et le lui retira des mains en ignorant le petit « Mignon. » qu'il laissa échapper.

« Ne touche à rien. Je ne suis pas supposée laissé rentrer qui que ce soit ici, et encore moins un garçon, le prévint-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans le salon. »

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tous les cadres de la pièce s'affaissèrent automatiquement. Puis, deux grands verres jaillirent des placards pour aller se poser sur une large table en bois et enfin, une brique de jus de citrouille atterrit au milieu.

« Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient sévères, commenta t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'elle lui désignait du doigt.  
\- Ils ne le sont pas vraiment, ils ont juste quelques règles. Pétunia a fait une fête ici un jour, et ça s'est très mal passé. Autant dire que cela les a vacciné. Si je les avais prévenu que tu venais, maman serait certainement restée pour te rencontrer et elle en aurait été ravie. »

Lily se maudit d'en avoir tant dit lorsqu'elle vit James se redresser et la dévisager d'un air très intéressé. Oui, sa mère l'adorait. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais au travers de tout ce que Lily lui avait raconté, elle s'était mise à lui vouer une certaine admiration qui dépitait sa fille. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne lui parlait que de lui.

Elle avait aussi évoqué Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Frank Londubat, Severus Rogue, ou encore Howland Coopey, mais sa mère semblait totalement obsédée par James, si bien qu'elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles de lui si régulièrement que Lily avait fini par lui demander si elle ne voulait pas son adresse pour lui écrire des hiboux elle-même avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Est-ce que tu parles de moi à tes parents, Lily Evans ? l'interrogea t-il en prenant un air satisfait qui l'agaça.  
\- Je leur parle de tout le monde.  
\- Hmm... fit-il en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas.  
\- Ecoute, une fois, je suis rentrée, furieuse, en racontant à ma mère que tu avais transformé Severus en ornithorynque parce qu'il m'avait insultée, et elle a trouvé cela absolument brillant. Depuis ce jour là, elle t'adore. Je n'y peux rien, crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas alimenter ça, expliqua t-elle en lui servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille.  
\- Quand j'ai dit à Sirius, en cinquième année « Evans sortira avec moi un de ces quatre », je te jure que je n'avais aucune idée que j'avais autant de chances avec ta mère. »

Elle arqua un sourcil en lui lançant un regard noir et lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à obtenir fut un éclat de rire, et elle songea à ce moment là que c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Il était charmant, il était charmeur, et elle aimait être charmée. Par lui. Seulement par lui. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait de convaincre le monde entier du contraire.

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, et Lily réalisa quand elle vérifia le niveau de son verre pour ce qui lui sembla être la sixième fois qu'elle redoutait beaucoup trop le moment où il aurait terminé de le boire. Son index s'enroulait nerveusement autour d'une mèche de cheveux roux qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval, et quand elle lui proposa de le resservir et qu'il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en se levant, elle sut que c'était la fin de leur petite entrevue.

Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à lui envoyer des piques ou à se moquer de lui, mais c'était comme ça. C'était ce qu'ils avaient. Elle le provoquait, il répondait, et inversement. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, et elle se demandait combien de temps cela durerait encore. Ils ne se reverraient pas à Poudlard en septembre, continuerait-il à lui rendre des visites improvisées comme celle-ci ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir au Trois Balais avec nous ce soir ? »

Il avait posé la question juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière lui. Les mains dans les poches, il l'implorait du regard et elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu fixer qui que ce soit de cette façon en sept ans. Elle n'avait jamais pris aucun risque jusque là, et sortir avec lui en était clairement un.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que mes parents seraient d'accord avec ça, répondit-elle en grimaçant.  
\- Ils ne sont pas là et je ne vais certainement pas le leur répéter.  
\- Ils ont confiance en moi...  
\- Et je t'assure qu'ils auront toujours confiance quand ils rentreront et que tu leur diras que tu t'es affreusement ennuyée seule, sans eux, compléta t-il avec un sourire fou qui la convainquit presque.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de leur mentir...  
\- Eh bien dis à ta mère que tu as passé la soirée avec moi, elle sera certainement comblée de bonheur. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et avança juste assez pour lui administrer une petite tape sur l'épaule qui le fit pouffer.

« Et qu'est-ce que je raconte à mon père ?  
\- Que je suis un gentleman, bien sûr.  
\- Je viens de te dire que je ne pense pas réussir à leur mentir, répliqua t-elle intelligemment, lui octroyant un nouveau rire.  
\- Evans, tu ne peux pas encore me dire non... Tout ira bien, je te le promets, aucun plan douteux. Je viendrai te chercher à vingt et une heure et je te ramènerai après. »

Il était redevenu sérieux et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle réussirait encore à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle se demandait toujours s'il ne faisait cela que parce qu'il avait l'habitude de tout obtenir et qu'elle était la seule pièce manquante du parfait puzzle qu'était sa vie, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'allait pas en avoir le cœur net si elle restait cloîtrée chez elle.

« C'est toi qui payes ?  
\- Evidemment, répondit-il aussitôt. »

Son regard s'était éclairé et elle s'était retournée pour masquer son sourire avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Ne sois pas en retard, trancha t-elle. »

Elle referma immédiatement derrière elle et ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Elle venait peut-être de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie... Mais quelque part, elle espérait seulement avoir pris la meilleure décision.

Elle en douta sérieusement quand les deux garçons apparurent devant sa porte le soir même et qu'elle les entendit se chamailler à propos d'une histoire de tatouage. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à James qui lui fit signe que ce n'était rien d'important.

« Sirius essaie juste de me convaincre d'aller me faire tatouer avec lui.  
\- Je crois que je vais rester ici, répondit-elle aussitôt.  
\- C'est dommage, Evans. Je te voyais bien avec une tête de cerf juste au dessus du postérieur.  
\- Très élégant, commenta t-elle en haussant les sourcils. »

Elle eut juste le temps de voir le coup de coude que James donna à son meilleur ami avant de se retourner pour fermer la porte de sa maison, puis elle se retrouva face à eux, et elle expira bruyamment.

« N'oublie pas que tu m'avais promis qu'il n'y aurait aucun plan douteux, rappela t-elle à James.  
\- Il n'y en a pas, lui assura t-il. On va aux Trois Balais.  
\- Et on passera peut-être dans un salon de tatouage après, mais...  
\- Sirius ira seul, le coupa James devant l'air effaré de Lily. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur son avant bras et elle se sentit transplaner. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait assise à une table en face de James avec une grosse choppe de bièraubeurre à la main. Sirius leur avait adressé un petit signe de main leur indiquant qu'il les rejoignait, mais il avait disparu vers le fond du bar et Lily commençait à suspecter James d'y être pour quelque chose.

« Est-ce que Sirius va vraiment revenir ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde. L'autre jour, Peter et moi l'avons attendu pendant quatre heures. Au final, il nous a rejoint chez Rémus le lendemain et nous a raconté qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Emmeline Vance.  
\- Donc... On va potentiellement rester seuls pendant toute la soirée ?  
\- Est-ce que tu t'en réjouis ou est-ce que ça te fait peur ? se moqua t-il.  
\- Je me demande juste ce que tu as prévu... Lui confia t-elle en l'observant suspicieusement.  
\- Rien du tout, je te le jure. Je ne pensais même pas réussir à te convaincre de me suivre quelque part un jour, alors... »

Elle ne put retenir un rire en le voyant aussi perplexe, et elle attendit qu'il tourne la tête afin d'essayer d'apercevoir son meilleur ami pour boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre sans redouter de s'étouffer avec.

« Est-ce que tes parents sont au courant, que tu es ici ?  
\- ...Bien évidemment.  
\- Ils n'en ont aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Aucune, avoua t-il finalement, la faisant éclater de rire. Ils sont en pleine mission pour l'Ordre, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils rentrent avant lundi.  
\- Ils travaillent beaucoup, non ?  
\- Ils font plein de choses, admit-il, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Ils m'ont tout donné, tu sais.  
\- Je sais, confirma t-elle. »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux et elle répondit par un sourire dans un premier temps. Il était le fils chéri de ses parents et cela se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle avait aussi beaucoup entendu Sirius se moquer de lui à ce sujet, puis Rémus se moquer de Sirius et de lui à ce sujet quand il avait emménagé chez les Potter quelque part vers leur sixième année, et cela l'avait toujours considérablement amusée.

« C'est plutôt évident, reprit-elle. Tu avais toujours le dernier balai sorti, à Poudlard, et je me souviens qu'ils t'envoyaient régulièrement des montagnes de bonbons par hiboux. Et puis tu ne sais pas accepter un refus, ce qui me fait dire qu'ils ne t'ont probablement jamais interdit quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je ne sais pas accepter un refus ? répéta t-il l'air ébahi.  
\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me courir après depuis que je t'ai dit non, en cinquième année, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Et tu me l'as répété pendant deux ans ! Je n'aurais certainement pas continué à demander si je ne savais pas accepter un refus.  
\- Oh vraiment, quelle mauvaise foi ! S'exclama t-elle en lâchant un rire. Tu n'as continué à demander que parce que tu ne peux pas supporter de ne pas avoir exactement ce que tu veux.  
\- C'est réellement ce que tu penses ? »

Elle hésita un instant à acquiescer, mais à la façon dont il la regardait, elle douta que c'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Il semblait simplement blessé, et elle se demanda pendant une seconde s'il feignait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tu crois que je suis ce genre de type ? »

Elle déglutit et se sentit instantanément stupide. C'était nouveau. Ils s'étaient toujours taquinés mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu prendre quelque chose autant au sérieux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir retirer tous les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient sortis et après tout, elle les avait pensé.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si tu es ce genre de personne, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de venir. Je me suis dit qu'après cette soirée, je serais sûrement fixée. »

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de l'observer attentivement. Elle se retrouva bien mal à l'aise et retourna dans sa tête les phrases qu'elle venait de lui dire, se demandant si elle avait encore fauté.

« Il va me falloir plus qu'une bièraubeurre pour faire passer ça, souffla t-il finalement en faisant un signe à Rosmerta. »

Il commanda un whisky-pur-feu et fut étonné lorsqu'elle fit signe à la serveuse d'en ajouter un deuxième. Elle était mortifiée et elle avait besoin de ne plus ressentir cette gêne intense qui était apparue quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi parce que je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. Ça paraît si insensé ?  
\- Non, pas forcément, admit-elle en grimaçant. C'est juste... Tu ne montres pas ce genre d'intérêt envers les autres en général, et...  
\- Parce que les autres ne m'intéressent pas forcément, la coupa t-il. »

Elle soutint son regard et se laissa tomber au fond de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle avait tant de mal à le saisir... Elle l'avait vu comme ce garçon suffisant, presque hautain pendant plusieurs années à Poudlard, et il lui montrait de plus en plus qu'il était plus complexe que cela, plus attachant que cela... Il était gentil avec elle. Il l'avait toujours été. Outre les piques en tout genre, outre les provocations, il ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect, et si elle devait prendre en compte la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir ensemble, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se trouvait stupide de songer qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'un symbole glorieux d'une quête beaucoup trop fastidieuse.

« Pour être franc, la première fois que je te l'ai demandé, c'était juste les hormones qui parlaient... confessa t-il finalement, octroyant un rire sonore à Lily.  
\- Et tes hormones ne parlent plus maintenant ? »

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait été un peu audacieuse en posant cette question que lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et qu'elle le vit déglutir. Aucun mot qu'il aurait pu prononcer à cet instant précis n'aurait pu être plus explicite que ce regard, et elle eut besoin d'une longue gorgée de whisky-pur-feu pour sentir ses muscles se relâcher.

« Je ne suis plus un adolescent. J'ai vécu des choses et toi aussi. C'est différent. C'est sérieux. Je suis plus réfléchi que ce que tu ne penses.  
\- Je vois ça, nota t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.  
\- Tu en es sûre ? »

Encore une fois, il y eut un long regard et Lily se sentit perdre pied. Il était fort. Il la faisait douter, et à juste titre.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
\- Je me demande si tu es encore ce garçon qui se promenait toujours avec son vif d'or... Ce capitaine de quidditch qui aimait qu'on le regarde... En fait, je me demande si je t'ai vraiment connu à un moment, expliqua t-elle en tenant étroitement son verre. »

Son regard se radoucit, il lui lança un sourire, et il plongea la main sous la table avant de sortir une petite balle dorée qu'il laissa rouler jusqu'à Lily. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Me voilà rassurée...  
\- Celui là est très spécial. Je l'ai volé après notre tout dernier match à Poudlard. Il a une valeur sentimentale... expliqua t-il avant de le remettre dans sa poche.  
\- Tu l'as volé ?!... Tu me tues, Potter, soupira t-elle en riant.  
\- Toi aussi, Evans. »

Ses yeux étaient comme soudés aux siens et elle était incapable de les en détourner, tout comme elle était incapable de s'arrêter de sourire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, à flirter ouvertement avec lui au milieu d'un bar bondé et d'avoir l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls, de ressentir même l'envie soudaine qu'ils soient seuls.

« Ne me souris pas comme ça...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça me donne l'impression que tu ne me repousserais pas si j'essayais de t'embrasser. »

Elle se massa nerveusement la nuque et baissa les yeux sur son verre de whisky-pur-feu. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et elle se demandait vaguement comment il pouvait la rendre aussi fébrile sans même avoir esquissé un seul geste dans sa direction. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Jouait-il ? Elle croisa son regard en relevant la tête. Il était droit, semblait la supplier de rester avec lui là dedans, dans cette espèce d'univers parallèle qu'ils venaient de se créer, et il était évident que rien de tout cela n'était simulé.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, parvint-elle à articuler au prix d'un effort colossal.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que quand j'ai accepté de venir, je pensais juste que j'allais bien m'amuser, et peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur tes intentions et... »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle voyait bien qu'il attendait qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, mais il continuait de la dévisager plus attentivement que personne ne l'avait fait avant, et elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Et là... poursuivit-elle avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Et là... ?  
\- Et là je me retrouve à... A avoir envie de...  
\- Hmm ? fit-il avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine lentement sur son visage.  
\- Te ramener chez moi, termina t-elle avec les plus grandes peines du monde. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et esquiva son regard qu'elle savait toujours planté sur elle, et elle le maudit de ne rien dire, de choisir ce moment particulier pour ne prononcer absolument aucun mot et la laisser dans le brouillard le plus total. Elle le sentait fier de lui. Elle le savait fier de lui. Elle redoutait l'instant où il lui lancerait « Si seulement tu m'avais dit oui dès le début... ». Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre fanfaronner, elle voulait juste qu'il dise quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'elle n'était pas juste devenue complètement dingue et qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la raison.

« Dis quelque chose, Merlin, pesta t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Laisse moi deux secondes, j'ai rêvé de ça un bon million de fois et ça vient d'arriver, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'en remettre. »

Sa réponse fut un profond soulagement. Elle lâcha un rire incontrôlable et termina son verre d'une traite avant de s'adosser à la banquette et de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine, ses yeux retrouvant les siens. Elle attendit simplement. Il but sa dernière gorgée de whisky-pur-feu peu après elle et observa l'extérieur du bar d'un air pensif.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre, exactement ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire payer les 32 refus ?  
\- C'est fort probable...  
\- C'est lamentable.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne durera pas deux ans. J'ai trop envie de te toucher et je suis curieux de voir ta tête au réveil... »

Elle arqua un sourcil et secoua la tête d'un air de dépit sans toutefois pouvoir réprimer un frisson. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle avait pensé à ses mains sur elle, à sa bouche sur la sienne, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à lui, dans son lit, au petit matin, à son corps couché simplement à côté du sien... Elle inspira profondément et son regard se fit plus impatient. Il comprit immédiatement le message, déposa quelques gallions sur la table et chercha Sirius du regard pendant quelques secondes sans être toutefois capable de le trouver. Elle le vit se pencher par dessus le bar pour glisser quelques mots à Rosmerta qui haussa les épaules, puis il fouilla ses poches une par une avant d'en sortir un morceau de parchemin froissé sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots avec la plume que la serveuse lui avait tendu.

A peine étaient-ils sortis qu'elle le fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, là où aucun moldu n'aurait pu les voir, et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la maison de ses parents. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue à cette heure là, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu apparaître au milieu de la rue, songea t-elle, mais elle s'empressa quand même d'attraper le vif d'or de James lorsqu'il le sortit de sa poche et le lâcha nonchalamment devant lui pour le faire voleter.

« On est dans un quartier moldu, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Tout le monde est probablement couché depuis deux heures, lui fit-il remarquer en désignant l'absence de lumière aux fenêtres autour d'eux.  
\- On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Il l'observa d'un air amusé et tenta de reprendre la petite balle dorée, mais elle s'empressa de la cacher dans son dos. Il s'arrêta et arqua un sourcil.

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?  
\- Jouer à quoi ?  
\- Tu sais que je vais le récupérer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
\- Je te le redonnerai quand nous serons à l'intérieur.  
\- Sauf si je le reprends maintenant. »

Ils avaient atteint le petit jardinet qui faisait face à son habitation lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu trop d'elle. Elle heurta le portillon et l'ouvrit avec les plus grandes peines du monde en essayant de tenir le vif d'or hors de sa portée, mais bientôt, ses bras étaient tout autour d'elle et quand elle se retourna pour le repousser, sa bouche était très, très près de la sienne.

Elle enroula ses doigts autour sur son poignet, le tira à l'intérieur de la maison de ses parents et manqua de trébucher en balançant négligemment ses chaussures près de l'escalier tout en le calant contre la porte d'entrée pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit bientôt sa langue contre la sienne, le vif d'or quitta lentement sa main, et elle se demanda pendant une seconde si elle n'avait pas déjà rêvé cette scène.

Elle avait cette impression curieuse de déjà vu, mais il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute, elle n'avait jamais vécu ça. Jamais. Des tas d'images affluaient dans son esprit, toutes plus délicieuses, impérieuses, grandioses les unes que les autres, et elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Elle ne voulait pas espérer trop, mais il l'embrassait d'une telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Attends, attends, lui dit-il en la repoussant légèrement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on veut vraiment faire ça à ta mère ? Je veux dire, elle aura le cœur brisé si elle apprend que tu m'as...  
\- Oh ferme là ! le coupa t-elle en étouffant son rire dans sa bouche. »

Alors qu'elle l'attirait jusque dans sa chambre, il lui sembla qu'elle avait oublié ses doutes. Il était juste si beau, et si gentil, et si drôle... Elle avait envie de prendre le risque. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait pour un autre, mais c'était James Potter, et elle le connaissait mieux que ce qu'elle ne s'avouait quand elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Il était loyal, il était droit, il n'avait aucune raison de lui vouloir du mal, et là, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, il paraissait évident qu'il était plutôt du genre à lui vouloir du bien.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur son lit, membres entremêlés, incapables de s'arrêter de s'embrasser, incapables de savoir lequel des deux était plus passionné que l'autre, et puis elle tira sur son tee-shirt pour le lui enlever, et il le jeta en travers de la pièce, faisant basculer et brisant le pot à crayons en porcelaine hideux que Pétunia avait offert à Lily pour son quinzième anniversaire, et elle le remercia en riant tout en lui faisant jurer de ne pas utiliser « reparo » dessus.

Elle profita de sa brève inattention pour se débarrasser de son propre haut et le regarda curieusement quand il la fit basculer sur le dos plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens tout en gardant son visage suspendu au dessus d'elle, ses yeux semblant dessiner chaque courbe de ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas juste comme ça, parce que tu es là et que j'en ai envie. Ce n'est pas une victoire, lui dit-il. »

Elle déglutit. Il l'avait rassurée avant qu'elle ait peur, et elle pesta intérieurement de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt, de ne pas l'avoir laissé être le premier, d'avoir manqué ça pendant trop longtemps... Ses doigts étaient serrés forts dans les siens et son regard était perçant. Il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être compris, alors elle hocha lentement la tête et dégagea une de ses mains pour la faire glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

La caresse le fit frémir. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle eut l'intime conviction qu'il ne mentait pas. C'était la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il lâcha son autre main, fit traîner la sienne un instant sur sa joue, lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la bouche, et sur la poitrine, et sur le ventre, et il glissa du lit juste pour lui retirer son jean.

La pensée stupide qu'il allait s'arrêter là lui effleura l'esprit, mais, le regard vissé sur le plafond, elle sentit sa petite culotte glisser le long de ses cuisses et un profond sentiment d'injustice s'empara d'elle quand elle réalisa qu'il était encore tout à fait décent comparé à elle, mais au moment où elle voulut émettre une objection, elle sentit sa langue remonter le long de sa cuisse et elle ravala instantanément les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Un soupir s'évada de sa bouche et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fenêtre ouverte. La lune brillait au dehors. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses draps et la chaleur estivale se répandit en elle comme une potion d'euphorie.

A partir de là, elle oublia absolument tout. Il y avait le plaisir, et il y eut encore le plaisir quand son corps retrouva le sien sur le lit. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de partager l'extase avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait qu'il sache exactement ce qu'il venait de lui faire ressentir, et elle voulait qu'il le ressente aussi, mais il était trop impatient et elle le remercia intérieurement de l'être quand elle le sentit en elle.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et son souffle se mélangea au sien. Elle était sûre qu'elle le regardait d'un air suppliant, il ne pouvait en être autrement, la sensation était brillante, mais elle avait besoin de plus, de trop. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de nicher la tête dans le creux de son cou, et elle fit traîner ses doigts le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir avec elle. Tout avait déjà été beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru, et elle était persuadée qu'il y avait plus d'étoiles dans ses yeux qu'il n'y en avait dans le ciel au dessus d'eux.

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en frissonnant. Elle marmonna quelques mots incohérents, encore ensommeillée, et se leva pour aller fermer sa fenêtre avant de se retourner vers son lit. Ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur le corps de James, allongé sur le ventre, à demi-couvert par le drap emmêlé à ses pieds d'une manière étrange. Il avait dû lutter un moment pour réussir à en arriver là.

Elle sourit, posa pensivement sa main sur sa bouche, et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela avait pu arriver. Elle avait commencé la journée en pensant qu'il était absolument dingue, et l'avait terminée dans ses bras. Pourtant, si cela avait été parfaitement inattendu dans un premier temps, tout semblait couler de source à présent.

Elle retourna se coucher en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible et de ne toucher aucun de ses membres, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau lorsqu'il dormait, et elle eut du mal à se convaincre de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir, mais elle y parvint au prix d'un grand effort.

Elle se félicita de l'avoir fait quand ce fut lui qui la réveilla en fin de matinée. Elle avait bougé dans la nuit et elle lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il dut n'avoir absolument aucune idée qu'il l'avait tirée de son sommeil quand il balança son bras autour d'elle et posa sa bouche sur sa nuque. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. C'était le meilleur réveil possible.

Ses doigts survolèrent son corps, l'effleurant juste assez pour lui donner la chaire de poule. C'était bizarre. Elle était sûre qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à lui procurer cette sensation en la touchant simplement. Elle sentit un long frisson glisser le long de ses jambes et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Elle se retourna. Il ne bougea pas. Les yeux droits dans les siens. Ce fut bizarre, juste une seconde, et puis il pouffa, et elle aussi, et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus simple au monde que lui, que de partager ce genre d'émotions avec lui, que d'avoir cette relation avec lui. C'était facile. C'était bien.

« Lily ! On est rentrés ! s'exclama une voix enjouée du bas de l'escalier. »

Les yeux grands comme des souafles, ils échangèrent un rapide regard affolé alors que les marches commençaient à grincer.

« Sous le lit, maintenant ! chuchota t-elle à toute allure en le poussant. »

Il tomba à la renverse puis roula habilement sous le sommier au moment pile où l'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Lily s'empressa de ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient dans la pièce, se recouvrit rapidement d'un tee-shirt et d'un short de pyjama, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir sa mère pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Tu viens juste de te réveiller ? Il est plus de onze heures, lui fit-elle suspicieusement remarquer.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, maman. J'ai lu jusqu'à tard, hier soir. J'imagine que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, répondit-elle en répondant à la brève accolade de sa mère.  
\- Bon, très bien. N'oublie pas que nous avons Vernon à manger avec nous ce midi, tu ferais bien de t'habiller.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez ramené ? Vous n'auriez pas pu l'oublier chez lui ? soupira Lily, octroyant un léger rire à sa mère.  
\- Je crois que ton père a essayé, mais il aurait d'abord fallu en décrocher Pétunia. »

Lily savait que ses parents les aimaient, elle et sa sœur, de la même manière, mais Vernon Dursley était loin de faire l'unanimité, et il était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux quand Pétunia n'était pas là, ce qui détendait largement l'atmosphère de la maison aux yeux de Lily qui ne se sentait pas toujours à sa place depuis que sa sœur ne l'acceptait plus.

« Est-ce que nous allons encore avoir le droit à la lecture complète du manuel de la toute nouvelle perceuse sortie en magasin ? reprit-elle en jetant un regard désespéré à sa mère, oubliant presque que James était sous son lit.  
\- Ça, ou la puissance du moteur de sa nouvelle voiture...  
\- Merlin, tuez-moi maintenant...  
\- Tu sais, on pourrait avoir d'autres sujets de conversations si tu ramenais quelqu'un, toi aussi. »

C'était exactement le genre de chose qui aurait pu faire sortir James de sa cachette, elle le savait pertinemment, et elle se mit à rougir violemment en priant pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. La seule chose qui la rassura fut qu'il était probablement aussi nu qu'elle l'était cinq minutes plus tôt et qu'il ne serait décemment pas capable de faire face à sa mère de cette manière.

« Est-ce que tu continues à voir Severus ?  
\- Non, maman, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis presque un an, marmonna t-elle d'un air ennuyé.  
\- Et James Potter ? N'est-ce pas lui, qui t'a envoyée une lettre il y a une ou deux semaines ? »

Sa mère avait parlé sur un ton innocent que Lily connaissait par cœur, et elle avait aussi entreprit d'arranger son tee-shirt de pyjama pour se donner un air désintéressé.

« Je n'ai pas répondu, lui confia simplement Lily en dégageant doucement la main de sa mère.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, maman, Merlin. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter avec les questions ?  
\- Très bien, très bien, mais tu devrais lui dire que s'il veut venir manger un de ces jours, il sera le bienvenu.  
\- Bien sûr. Je m'assurerai qu'il ait le message, ironisa Lily en poussant tant bien que mal sa mère hors de sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que James ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment l'inviter ? répéta t-elle plusieurs fois, l'air positivement ravie.  
\- On verra, bon sang, laisse moi m'habiller ! protesta t-elle. »

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé qu'elle entendit sa mère clamer haut et fort à l'adresse de son père qui se trouvait probablement au rez-de-chaussé : « Chéri, Lily va ramener James Potter à la maison, tu sais, ce charmant garçon qui arrive à transformer les gens en animaux ! ». L'excitation dans sa voix était notable, et l'horreur dans les cris de protestation de Pétunia et Vernon le fut aussi.

« Alors... commença James après s'être extirpé de sous son lit.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Alors tu vas m'inviter ? »

Il avait récupéré ses vêtements et était en train de les enfiler, mais il parvenait à le faire sans la quitter des yeux, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas trop. Elle soupira. Comment pouvait-elle lutter ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille par la fenêtre comme un voleur et que ce soit leur dernière entrevue. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

« J'imagine que si tu es libre le week-end prochain, tu peux venir manger à la maison.  
\- Je promets que je ne parlerai pas de berceuse et de voiture et que je saurai autant charmer tes parents que ce cher Vernon les ennuie.  
\- De perceuse, le corrigea t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant son sourire en coin. Et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.  
\- Parfait. Tu as un balai ? l'interrogea t-il en observant sa chambre.  
\- Tu m'as déjà vue sur un balai ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est une réponse qui devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille. »

Il lâcha un léger rire et la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre devant lui. Ce n'était pas très haut et le toit, de ce côté là de la maison, était bas et permettait de descendre sans trop de problème, elle l'avait déjà fait une ou deux fois, quand Pétunia l'avait vraiment poussée à bout et qu'elle avait eu besoin de sortir sans avoir à parler à qui que ce soit.

« Tu vas devoir utiliser le bon vieux moyen moldu. Fais attention quand tu seras en bas, la fenêtre de la cuisine donne sur le jardin, mais tu pourras transplaner sans problème, les haies sont hautes. »

Il hocha la tête, passa devant elle, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enjamber la fenêtre, il s'arrêta, posa une main sur sa joue, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut bref, mais délicat, et exquis, et elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir à le laisser s'enfuir maintenant.

« A dans une semaine, Evans. Ne m'oublie pas d'ici là. »

Elle songea qu'il y avait peu de chance mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le lui dire. Elle le laissa disparaître par la fenêtre et elle retomba sur son lit, les bras en croix. Elle ne regrettait rien, et le truc fou là dedans, c'était qu'elle était certaine que lui non plus.


End file.
